1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is shooting ranges and in particular to shooting ranges with bullet deflection plates to protect various portions of the range from being struck by bullets fired from a designated shooter position. In particular, the invention relates to a retractable target system which is used in combination with ceiling supported deflection plates for protecting the movable target carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art systems have utilized target carriers which are movable at the command of the shooter, for instance, from a shooter position at which the shooter may change the target to a target location position. However, in such prior systems, the target carrier is in direct sight of the shooter and it may be, and often is, frequently struck by bullets fired from the shooter position. Even though the carier may be armored, repeated bullet impact can be damaging to the system and ultimately destroy the target carrier. Accordingly, the present invention provides a means for shielding the target carrier by using stationary-mounted ceiling protective deflection plates.